


Fag Is A Word Praise

by jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY (jossujb)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being called a fag can be a nice thing.<br/>Kinda. Sorta.<br/>In House-language, which is a very peculiar one to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fag Is A Word Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Again with something I've actually written last year or there about and I'm uploading here just to get all my old stuff away from ff.net. No-one did beta reading for me, and for that I'm sorry.

During a lunch hour Dr. Wilson popped into a flower shop just in front of Princeton-Plainsboro. It's a good place for business, he imagined, because - especially down at oncology - a stream of flowers carried in patient rooms was never ending. But anyway, it was a rare occasion for a doctor to need a flower or two, so he was rather stared at in his white lab coat.

Wilson always though he's a handsome doctor in his formal wear. Not like George Clooney, but  _handsome_. It's the coat. Uniforms and women, you know the drill.

Meanwhile Dr. House had already bought his lunch and was definitely sulking for the fact that once in his lifetime he had to pay it himself. Wilson was a little surprised to see his friend leaving the cafeteria with fries in his hands and a cola-bottle in his pocket, but it wasn't that uncommon for him to eat outside noisy rooms either. Probably he needed some space to think, he had a difficult case after all Wilson reminded himself.

House never wore his labcoat, but he had various types of jackets, dark blue, black, brown, occasional lighter color, always over a shirt poorly buttoned. Or t-hirt, he sometimes just doesn't even bother. Still he's handsome  _too_. Different way obviously. Messy, unfinished, raw way.

Wilson hurried after House and caught him before he sat on a chair not so far a way from that flower shop. He was cramming fries into his big mouth without saying hello, and Wilson was glad for that. House sure would have spitted half eaten fries all over his face if he had tried, so it was fairly considerate, when you think about how considerate House typically is.

It's  _weird_  that Wilson feels  _necessary_  to be  _satisfied_  when he's  _not_  spitted onto.

Just now Wilson felt a little tingle in his tummy when he offered that little thing he had just bought. It was variety of red Daisy, rather pricey. Did you evenknow they breed a brand of red Daisies?

"Fag", House said taking little plant into his greasy hands. Wilson grinned. The fact that House had actually said  _something_  meant in House language almost a praise. Well, Wilson is a  _weird_  doctor to think like that at least.

"You're the biggest faggot I've ever met. You're so gay, you're not a man, you're a hairy girl", House continued poking fun at his friend expense and Wilson continued his grinning. Though his heart beat slightly faster. It always did at times like this.

"Well, I take it back if you don't like it", Wilson said and made a false offended gesture. This is James Wilson setting a trap. Not that House will fall into it, but it's a familiar dance anyhow.

"No. It's MINE", House shunned and acts suddenly so possessive over that that little flower. Oh yeah, Wilson  _knew_  this dance.

"Look who's  _faggot_ ", he said in House language knowing that House will just bark back at him.

"Next time I want you to be there paying my food", House snapped and took half of Wilson's fries, even though he hadn't even eaten his own yet. But stolen food tastes better. And food always is much sweeter when it's _Wilson's_ , says House whenever someone asks why he's being such a bitch for his best friend. That's more or less true, but then again, House just likes to take things and never give back.

Same women who marry men in lab coats and uniforms have affairs with scruffy looking  _projects_. Wilson is not a woman (don't mind what House says), but he sure do  _understands_  the appeal of unkempt, straight forward, no-nonsense kind of guy. House just takes what he likes and he likes Wilson. There's one quite good proof on that.

"You  _blushed_!" Wilson noted cheerfully snapping his fingers.

"I want you to see a neurologist", House grunted, but he sure is slightly reddish. His heart also beats rather fast. It always does in moments like this too.

"You totally did!" Wilson insisted even though House will only deny it and they both know he's denying it.

"And you're _gay_ ", House snapped back frowning so deeply and annoyed.

"That's not an argument. You know I'm  _gay_ ", says Wilson with a very very light tone in his own language now. And that's actually the first time he's ever confessed being gay with that exact word, outside his own mind of course. Not that it's any secret to them anymore, flirting has been around since the beginning and these girlish romantic gestures - flowers and candies and stuff - have been going on for a while now. Wilson has a tender spot for things like this and what do you know,  _so does House_.

Though Wilson should add, that it took a number of tries to get him accept a random girly moment. But he  _does_  enjoy them, just look at his face! Or maybe Wilson is just  _weird_  again and mixing eye-rolling in to something else.

"There's two types of gays, there's those who  _fuck_  men, and those who  _blow-dry_  their hair. And buy  _flowers_  and clip  _nails_ ", House lectured pointing out Wilson's perfectly manicured nails. But hey, would you like to have you breasts examined by dirty fingers? It's _a customer service_ , explains Wilson.

"That's still not an argument – though  _it is_  slightly offensive", Wilson added unsatisfied how House just ignored how he finally blurted out his  _gayness_  and all this has  _indeed_  been  _gay_  all a long and not just a big friendly scam with homosexual undertone. (Seriously, does friendly scams with homosexual undertones even exists?) This was a real deal, Wilson was a kind, handsome doctor falling for a rebel diagnostician. It's like from those movies he has on his shelf, it's  _a cliche_ , it's  _a classic_ , it's Wilson giving flowers to House saying:  _"We should go out together and make out."_  

Maybe he should just kiss him already?

"Just because my cheeks claim something it doesn't mean I care about your girly bacterias", House snorted after, though he didn't move a muscle to break that kiss. Opposite to that, he had rolled his tongue ever so enthusiastically. Wilson was the one who had to catch a breath.

Well, that was  _a weird_  turn of events. Well, weird for anyone else sane but Wilson, because Wilson had wanted that kiss for  _ages_. Though, it was rather gross too, as both of them had a bits of fries stuck on their teeth. Greasy and messy and icky. But oh, how two hearts can beat for the favor of it.

Nevertheless, it would have been prettier if the whole staff and customer line of that flower shop hadn't been staring at them. Maybe it was a bad time from Wilson to make this thingie between him and his best friend/love of his life to be more romantic, with red Daisies and stuff. Not that Wilson will ever stop trying. (And he _did_  just admit House is "love of his life" - once in a life time crap. It's just justifiable to make everything a bit sappy)

" _Fag_ ", said House, and smirked. Remember, that's in his language almost like a praise.

**FIN**


End file.
